Un secret bien garder
by hathor2
Summary: Rodney cachait un secret. OS Song.


OS Songfic

**Un secret bien garder**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Jeanny était partie de la base après l'appelle de son frère pour sa fameuse équation. Elle lui avait emmenée un petit cadeau et le lui donna lors de son départ. Les autres avaient regardés intrigués mais ne savaient ce que contenait la boite.

- Sers-toi en, dit-elle avec le sourire. Avec, tu te sentiras mieux dans ta peau.

- Merci Jeanny, ce cadeau me plaît beaucoup, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Et elle traversa la porte pour rejoindre la Terre.

C'était le soir, il était sur le grand balcon, perdu dans ses pensées. Le cadeau de Jeanny c'était un MP3 rempli de chansons de tout genre et de toutes langues, qu'il était entrain d'écouté tout en faisant un grand bon en arrière dans ses souvenirs.

Flash-back

Rodney était un garçon de 17 ans, timide et maladroit malgré son fort QI, ce qui faisait de lui un être solitaire, qui se réfugiait dans la musique, soit en jouant à son piano, soit en écoutant son walkman. Ses parents ne s'intéressaient que très peu à lui, ce qui comptait pour eux c'était son intelligence et non à sa personnalité, à son bien être. Qu'en à Jeanny bien qu'un peu plus jeune, elle le comprenait puisque elle aussi était très intelligente mais par rapport à lui, elle était très ouverte avec tout le monde et elle essayait de le soutenir.

Quand son père dut vendre son piano pour avoir un peu d'économie suite à sa perte de travail, il se réfugia complètement dans les études et son baladeur. Les gens ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait aimer autant la musique en oubliant le monde qui l'entoure et son propre père le raillaient à ce sujet, ce qui le rendait très malheureux.

Il avait découvert chez la mère d'une amie à sa sœur, une chanson française qui le caractérisait pleinement et il avait remanier à sa sauce. Le titre était « Elle danse Marie » de François Valéry. Cette maman lui en avait fait une copie, et des fois il l'écoutait en boucle et la fredonnait dans sa version à lui.

_Dix-sept ans le cœur barbouillé  
Il vit dans sa banlieue paumée  
Rodney…  
Il se tire à pied tous les matins  
Pour pointer au lycée du coin  
Rodney…_

_Quand il passe dans la rue les gens se disent  
Qu'il faut être fou  
De vivre avec un walkman toujours branché  
Rodney il s'en fout  
Son père lui dit qu' c'est une fille manquée  
Au début ça le faisait pleurer mais maintenant_

_(Refrain)  
Il danse Rodney il danse  
Il adore quand ça balance  
Et il danse Rodney il danse  
Pour oublier qu'il a pas eu d'chance  
Quand ça swingue Rodney il swingue  
Et tous ses complexes se débinent  
C'est sa musique son feeling  
Un peu son "God save the queen"_

_Six heures du soir il rentre chez lui  
Sa chambre c'est son septième ciel  
Rodney…  
Tant pis s'il est toujours seul  
Loin d'ses parents qui s'font la gueule  
Rodney…_

_Les gens du quartier disent de Rodney  
Qu'il finira mal  
De danser dans la rue c'est pas normal  
Mais lui il s'en fout  
Il ne dit rien il entend pas  
Il sait qu'un jour il partira_

_(Au Refrain)  
Il danse Rodney il danse  
Il adore quand ça balance  
Et il danse Rodney il danse  
Pour oublier qu'il a pas eu d'chance  
Quand ça swingue Rodney il swingue  
Et tous ses complexes se débinent  
C'est sa musique son feeling  
Un peu son "God save the queen"_

_Il danse Rodney il danse  
Il adore quand ça balance  
Et il danse Rodney il danse  
Pour oublier qu'il a pas eu d'chance  
Quand ça sonne Rodney se donne  
Et tous ses complexes l'abandonnent  
Ce genre d'musique c'est son hymne  
Un peu son "God save the queen"  
Il danse Rodney il danse  
Il adore quand ça balance  
Et il danse Rodney il danse  
Pour oublier qu'il a pas eu d'chance_

Mais au fils des années, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et devenait vraiment un homme, un scientifique de renom, il oublia son goût pour ce qui le passionnait tant.

Fin Flash-back

Rodney se dit alors en revenant à la réalité qu'il allait redevenir le jeune homme insouciant de 17 ans quelques heures par jours même si les autres ne le comprendraient pas. Puis il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, sachant pertinemment que c'était un jour de repos, le dimanche, il se lâcha complètement et se mit à danser et chanter dans les couloirs de la cité lantienne, ce qui en médusa plus d'un surtout son équipe.

Ses amis le retrouvèrent par la suite dans la salle de sport, son poste CD à fond, entrain de chanter et de danser sans être trop essouflé, comme s'il avait retrouver une seconde jeunesse.

Il était entrain d'écouter Janet Jackson « Together Again »

_There are times when I look above and beyond_

_there are times when I feel your love around me baby_

_I'll never forget my baby_

_I'll never forget you_

_There are times when I look above and beyond there are times when I feel your love around me baby, I'll never forget my baby_

_when I feel that I don't belong draw my strenght from the words when you said hey it's about you my baby, deeper inside you baby_

_Pont :_

_dream about us together again, what I want is together again baby I know we'll be together again 'cos_

_Chorus_

_Everywher I go every smile I see I know you are there smiling back at me dancing in moonlight I know you are free cos' I can see your star shinin down on me_

_Together again oo good times we'll share again_

_Together again oo makes me wanna dance_

_Together again oo see you loud and proud_

_Together again oo all my love's for you_

Entre temps un nombre croissant de badeaux vinrent jeter un œil devant un tel phénomène… Rodney qu'en à lui, se foutait royalement des regards et des voix murmurantes dans la salle, la seule chose qui comptait c'était ce qu'il ressentait. La plénitude.

_Always been a true angel to me now above_

_I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me baby_

_Wrap them around em baby_

_Sometimes hear you whisperin' no more pain_

_no worries will you ever see now_

_I'm so happy for my baby_

_Pont_

_Chorus_

_There are times when I feel your love around me baby_

_I'll never forget my baby_

_What I'd give just to hold you close_

_As on earth_

_In heaven we will be together baby_

_Together again my baby_

_Chorus_

Quand la chanson prit fin, un tonnerre d'applaudissement envahit la salle. Rodney les salua affectueusement et se remit à danser. Puis par petit groupe chacun retourna à ses occupations laissant tranquille Rodney.

Ce dernier ne s'expliqua que plus tard dans la soirée avec ses amis.

Sinon le reste de ses aventures et de ses secrets, c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite fic.  
**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus ^^. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance si vous laissez un com.**

**Bisous à tous !!!  
**


End file.
